Corazón
by Togame-san
Summary: ¿Quién puede decidir o controlar lo que se desea o se sueña?   FemmSlash, Para Ginny-love-Hermi


¡Hola! No es que sea nueva en FF, ¡pero sí que lo soy en esta sección!

Y decidí hacer una historia yuri entre las dos protagonistas principales hehe.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ¡sino que son de J.K. Rowling! Si fueran míos, Severus hubiera tenido un romance tórrido con Lilly, y Lord Voldemort hubiera gobernado todo el planeta con su magia oscura. ¡Qué viva Lord Voldemort! ¡Pero la historia en si, ES MÍA!

AVISO: ¡Este fic puede contener spoiler para los que no hayan leído el libro o hayan visto la película! ¡Además, contiene Lime o Semi lemon! Así que los que sean menores o los que no les guste, ¡que se abstengan de leerlo!

Por cierto, ¡si quieren el lemon entero, tan sólo han de pedírmelo :)!

Y una última cosa, este Fic va dedicado a **Ginny-love-Hermi,** ¡que es una gran fan de esta pareja!

¡Nos vemoos! ¡Ja Ne :)!

.

.

**Corazón.**

.

.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la destrucción completa de Howarts y de la muerte del mayor mortífago y asesino de la historia, Lord Voldemort.

La mayoría de alumnos aquel día perecieron y, los que sobrevivieron, quedaron marcados de por vida. Muchos querían olvidarlo todo y otros, pensaban que aquella era una batalla que debía ser recordada. En especial, a Harry Potter y a Neville Longbottom.

La caída _del que no debía ser nombrado_ erradicó en el error de escoger a Harry como el niño de la profecía, _y no tener en cuenta a Neville. _Pero claro, con aquella apariencia destartalada y torpe, ¿quien podría pensar que acabaría aportando una parte esencial para matarlo? _Nadie, ni siquiera Ginny._

_Oh, Ginny, _ella había perdido a su querido hermano. _Y a Hermione_. Porque aunque ella pudiera verla cada día por su casa, no podía hacer nada más que eso, observarla y ayudarla, _como amiga._ _Pero claro, ella quería más que eso. Ella __anhelaba__ más que eso, y no una simple amistad que la ataba a Hermione como la peor de las torturas. _Y para mal de todo, ella se iba a casar dentro de nada con Ron. Su maldición fue dejar que ese sentimiento de amistad se desarrollara hasta acabar convirtiéndose en un amor enfermizo. Harry, él simplemente había sido un capricho del momento, pero aun así lo quería, y por eso se habían hecho novios. Aunque la amara, sabía que era imposible que estuvieran juntas, y tampoco quería acabar sola. _Pero más valía sola que mal acompañada, ¿no?_

En fin, su vida se complicaba por momentos.

.

.

.

Un día caluroso de verano, Ron fue a dar los últimos retoques a su nueva casa, a la que se mudarían inmediatamente después de la boda, y Ginny y Hermione se quedaron solas, _sin nadie._

- Hermione, ¿qué vestido es ese? ¿Amarillo? ¿De verdad te gusta ese color? –Comentó mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía y la pelirroja se quedó admirándola.

- Es divertido, me gusta para las damas de honor.

- Sí, claro. Te gusta porque seremos los pollitos de la ceremonia, mientras tú serás el cisne blanco. –Ginny bufó ante la sola idea de imaginarla en el altar, pero Hermione lo entendió como molestia hacia el color del vestido.

- Bueno, podemos buscar otro si este no te gusta –argumentó con voz suave y la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- No importa, lo que te guste estará bien. –El pitido del microondas alertó a Hermione de que las palomitas estaban hechas, y fue a buscarlas.

Ginny no pudo dejar de mirarla durante todo el recorrido que hizo la castaña para cogerlas. Era alta, hermosa ante sus ojos, _y por supuesto, ante los de tu hermano, ¿no crees?_ La chica agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Se casaba con Ron, y no podía hacerle eso.

Cuando Hermione regresó, con un cuenco lleno de palomitas, resbaló con el pliegue de la alfombra, que se había levantado para dejar que la escoba metiera el polvo debajo de ella, y cayó encima de Ginny. Esta quedó cubierta de mantequilla y sal y lanzó un gemido al notar como los granos de maíz que no se habían hecho quemaban como el fuego. La castaña gritó mientras se las quitaba de encima y Ginny la agarró de los hombros para que se quedara quieta. Hermione, inmóvil, la miró con confusión y la pelirroja se alzó para rozarle los labios.

- No te cases con él –le pidió suplicante. Sus ojos dejaron entrever el sufrimiento y la pesadumbre que llevaba encima y Hermione se estremeció de la pena. Ginny se reprendió interiormente por haber soltado esa frase sin pensar, pero ya estaba hecho, no podía volver atrás. Tenía que hacerlo, debía decírselo ahora o nunca. _Quizá estuviera a tiempo._

- Ginny… -susurró mientras hacía un movimiento para apartarse, cosa que la pelirroja impidió al agarrarla más fuerte de los hombros.

- No, no te separes… quédate así, _junto a mí… _-Tenía un torrente de emociones que no podía parar, y todas ellas se transmitían a la castaña mediante sus ojos, sus palabras, su tacto. Explotaría si seguía así.

- Ginny, no podemos… -Ella intentó removerse un poco, pero solo consiguió que sus cuerpos se pegaran más el uno al otro. La chica se estremeció al entrar más en contacto con la piel de Hermione y supo en aquel momento que no podía dejarla ir. _Esas sensaciones sólo las podía provocar ella… y nadie más. Además, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección el uno con el otro. Estaban destinados a estar juntos._

- Sí, sí que podemos. Si no te casaras podríamos huir, muy lejos de aquí, donde nadie nos encontrara. –Intentaba apretarla aún más contra ella, _porque se sentía deliciosamente bien._

- No estoy con Ron, _con tu hermano, Ginny. _Y tú eres la novia de Harry. –Hermione se lo dijo a la cara y fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Ron, _mi hermano._

- Al menos, concédeme algo. Sé que me quieres, porque todos estos años me lo has demostrado. Todas las cosas que hemos compartido y sentido no eran amistad, Hermione, eran amor. _Amor._

-Ella seguía suplicando para que entrara en razón. Enferma. Estaba enferma_. Pero de amor._

Ginny se acercó a ella lentamente y la besó. Rodaron en la alfombra y ahora, la pelirroja se puso encima. Recorrió ambos brazos con sus manos y los estiró para, después, agarrar sus muñecas.

Hermione ya no se removió, solo se dejó llevar por todos esos sentimientos confusos, pero cálidos al mismo tiempo. _Y le gustó._

Ginny volvió a bajar las manos lentamente por sus brazos, esta vez segura de que la castaña no la apartaría y las colocó a los lados de su cara. Repasó con su lengua el labio superior de la chica y mordió el labio inferior de Hermione, que ante la sorpresa, abrió la boca, dando la oportunidad a la pelirroja para meter la lengua, que ni corta ni perezosa, empezó a explorar todos los recovecos de aquella cavidad.

Gimieron, ambas lo hicieron. Porque aquel beso podría ser el más importante de todos. Para Ginny, porque la amaba. Para Hermione, _porque no sabía que la amaba._

La pelirroja volvió a gemir, porque aquello era demasiado placentero para ser real. La estaba besando. _La estaba besando, de verdad lo estaba haciendo._ Y se sentía como estar en el cielo. La castaña no hacía nada para alejarla y estaba disfrutando tanto como ella. Al fin, Hermione la quería. _La quería a ella y no a Ron_. Siempre lo había sabido.

Las manos de Weasley descendieron delineando el cuerpo de la chica mientras que las de Granger seguían paralizadas allí donde Ginny las había dejado. Las pasó por encima de esos pequeños pero hermosos montes, que estaban escondidos bajo la ropa, y los apretó con delicadeza. Hermione gimió audiblemente en su boca y Ginny comenzó a sentir un picor en la parte baja del vientre. Se separaron para coger aire y ella siguió descendiendo hasta encontrar el borde de la camiseta y las metió, para ascender por su estómago plano y dejarlas quietas sobre el borde del sujetador. La castaña la miró con cierta urgencia mientras lanzaba débiles jadeos que eran casi inaudibles. Así que Ginny no perdió tiempo y palpó sus pechos por encima de la tela del sostén. Hermione ladeó un poco la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, y ella supo que eso le gustaba. Subió el encaje y, al fin, pudo tocarlos libremente, sin barreras que lo cubrieran. Eran suaves y seguramente estarían ligeramente bronceados. Terminó por sacarle la camisa por la cabeza y agachó la suya a la altura de los senos de la castaña. Se los quedó mirando, porque eran exactamente igual a como se los había imaginado, y se acercó para lamer uno. Hermione gimió más fuerte y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse la imagen de Ginny, sonrojada y con ojos brillantes, lamiendo uno de sus pechos. Era una imagen completamente erótica y sintió como el calor llenaba su vientre.

Weasley sopló en su pezón derecho mientras que pellizcaba tiernamente el izquierdo con su dedo pulgar y corazón. Lo hizo rotar hacia un lado y hacia otro mientras ejercía una leve presión al pequeño botón rosado. Hermione pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y con una de sus manos, apoyada en su nuca, apremió a Ginny para que, en vez de lamer tanto, se metiera el pezón entero en la boca.

Hermione se dejaba guiar por ese vaivén de éxtasis que sentía. _Pellizco, mordida, pellizco, rotación, pellizco, chupada, pellizco, lametón._ No podía con eso, y entonces, soltaba todos los gemidos acumulados y que se había callado sin querer. Bajo con sus manos por la espalda, dando suaves caricias hasta llegar a alcanzar el trasero de Ginny, que lo agarró con suavidad.

La pelirroja gimió, porque aquello era mucho más placentero de lo que se había imaginado. Además, estaba con la persona que ella amaba. Y sus gemidos la volvían loca.

.

Un ligero zumbido sonó, pero no le prestó atención hasta que se dio cuenta de que era el pitido molesto del microondas. El sonido le dio igual. Ya se lo agradecería por lo de las palomitas. Lo repararía siempre y no lo cambiaría en la vida.

Pero llegó un momento en que ese estruendoso chirrido llegó a ser insoportable. Así que de un manotazo lo apagó mientras se separaba de ella para admirarla, con los labios enrojecidos e hinchados por el beso anterior y con los pechos duros y los pezones erguidos. Se volvió a acercar a ella para darle otro beso y se detuvo, abruptamente. Hermione la miró confundida y Ginny se mordió el labio.

.

¿_Cómo había hecho eso_?…_¿De un manotazo lo había apagado?¿Cómo podía estar tan cerca el microondas para apagarlo así?_

_._

Oh, me cago en la madre que lo parió.

.

.

.

Ginny gimió al sentarse en la cama. Estaba cubierta de sudor y respiraba agitadamente. La realidad la golpeó al darse cuenta de que todo aquello había sido un sueño, y que la felicidad que había experimentado en ese momento era falsa.

Se sintió furiosa, frustrada, pero ante todo, triste. Porque sabía que lo que había soñado nunca se iba a hacer realidad. Maldita sea una y mil veces el haber tenido ese sueño, _que tantas esperanzas le había dado_, y por el estruendoso sonido del despertador, _que_ _se las había roto en pedazos._

Hermione y ella no podrían estar nunca juntas, porque, principalmente, hoy…

.

.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Despierta! ¡Hoy es el gran día de tu hermano! ¡Así que no hay que llegar tarde! –Gritó su madre desde las escaleras. Ella gimió angustiada. Pero nada se podía hacer ya. _Qué pena._

- ¡Ya voy mamá! –Se levantó de la cama y caminó en dirección al baño, cansada, dolida, y_ con el corazón partido en dos…_

.

.

_Porque, ¿quién puede decidir o controlar lo que uno más desea o sueña? _

_._

_._

_Pues, claramente, el corazón…_

_._

_._

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Ja Ne :)!


End file.
